It Takes Two
by JotaBae
Summary: Danny decides to ask Sam to a spring formal at Casper High but doesn't have the guts to ask her to dance. Tucker gets his grove on, Dash gets too close for comfort, and feelings run high. Fairly typical fluff with inserted humor. Split into perspectives from different characters.
1. Chapter 1 (Perspective from Danny)

Before I begin let me say that I appreciate any advice, reviews, hate mail, etc. Chapters will be from a 3rd person perspective but have thoughts/ focus on certain characters. I hope to expand on this story and that might depend on the amount of interest from you all.

A huge huge huge huge thanks to my friend Jess who helped proofread and edit this story so it didn't look terrible.

Enjoy readers,

JB

(Danny's Perspective)

Danny tugged at his collar and attempted to loosen the tie that prevented air from reaching his lungs. He slouched on a chair, near the punch table. He wasn't sure if it was the dancing that got his heart racing, the awkwardness of the situation, or the sight of Sam's dress. The dress definitely caught his attention. He had to peel his eyes from the sleek, all-black dress that succumbed to the shape of her body and boasted her pale skin and black hair which was pulled in a loose bun. Earlier in the night, he tried complimenting Sam on her outfit, but he ended up just stumbling over words before retreating to the dance floor in order to avoid the awkward blushing moment.

Tucker sauntered over looking like a disheveled mess. His shirt was half untucked, his classic red hat was slipping off, and his body sweat showed obvious signs of vigorous dancing. _Or what Tucker considered dancing,_ Danny chuckled inwardly _._ Tucker grinned as he reached breathlessly for a glass of punch.

"It is crazy out there man! I'm tearing up the dance floor!" Danny raised an eyebrow in question. Tucker continued. "Yeah, I think Star and Valerie maybe looked at me a couple of times." He gave his best suave look and perused the dance floor while sipping on punch.

Danny shook his head.

"Are you planning on asking one of them to dance rather than waltzing with your PDA?" he asked.

Tucker glared at Danny and replied with mock laughter.

"Ha-ha Danny, not funny. I could ask one of them to dance but I just decide not to. I wouldn't want them to feel bad about their own dancing abilities." As if on cue, Tucker pulled out his PDA and admired it while the screen glowed. Danny rolled his eyes at his techno-geek friend. Tucker suddenly stood a little straighter and pointed his finger in the air as obvious inspiration struck him.

"According to my PDA, guess who hasn't been dancing at all tonight? Oh, that's right, you."

"Yes, I was dancing." It was Danny's turn to glare at Tucker.

"I should say you haven't danced WITH anyone yet." Tucker smirked as he looked at Danny's fidgeting figure.

"Neither have you!" Danny shot back as he swatted Tucker's accusing finger.

Tucker kept his impish grin pasted to his face while he replied. "Ah, but keep in mind that I did not take a date to the prom, so I don't have to." Danny hung his head while Tucker continued. "You were the one that decided to ask our cheery friend over there." He pointed at Sam who was sitting at a table shrouded in darkness. She looked uninterested and slightly miffed at all the merriment that was taking place.

Danny sighed. "Well, she doesn't really look like she wants to dance, so I don't have to ask her to dance." He crossed his arms, showing he had made up his mind. However, his mind wasn't so sure; it was swirling with thoughts and emotions. He wanted to ask Sam to dance, but he didn't want the hurt of rejection or the odd look she would give him that said _you know I don't dance._ He wasn't even sure why he asked her to the school dance in the first place. It was full of fake smiles, noisy teens, and bright colors. Three things that a goth such as Sam would hate. He tried to rationalize his reasons for asking her when he was interrupted by a bellowing football player.

"Hey Fentard! Where's your date?"

Danny sighed. _So much for a peaceful night._

"She's busy, Dash. What do you want?"

Dash sneered. "I'm surprised anyone would want to go with you nerds, but I guess she is just as weird as you guys are."

Danny's eyes flashed green and a growl was forming in the back of his throat when Tucker pulled on his arm. Danny glanced at Tucker and Tucker shook his head. Dash noticed that he had stirred the pot and pursued the subject.

"I bet you two can't get a single girl in here to dance with you before the night is over." Dash puffed his chest. "In fact, I bet I could even get your goth girlfriend to dance with me before you two danced with anyone."

Danny's fists clenched tight. "She's not my girlfriend and there is no way she would dance with a jerk like you."

"We'll see about that." Dash sauntered away.

Tucker turned to Danny with a worried look on his face. "As much as I think Dash is a dull jock, I think he might have a point."

Danny snapped his head up in shock, eyes gleaming green. "He's going to ask Sam to dance! He can't... she won't... we have to do..."

"Danny, I think next time we come to the punch table, we should have danced with at least one girl."

"What if Sam says yes?!" Danny exclaimed, hand running through his already messy hair. "What if she has fun with him? Or worse, what if she becomes popular?"

Tucker could tell he was getting nowhere with his shell-shocked friend. He grabbed a cup of water and threw it in Danny's face. Danny spluttered and his eyes cleared to a confused blue. "What?!"

Tucker grabbed Danny by the shoulders. "If you're so worried about Dash asking Sam to dance, why don't you just ask her yourself?"

Danny's cheeks went pink. "Me? Ask her? But I can't because..."

"You're best friends. Don't be so thick, Danny. Just man up and ask her to dance before Dash does." Tucker appeared weary for a moment. "We all knew it was going to happen at some point anyway."

"We all knew Dash would ask Sam to dance?" Danny's face scrunched up in confusion.

Tucker put his hand to his face. "No, that you and Sam would share a dance together."

"Why do you say that?" Genuine interest spread across Danny's troubled features.

"Because it's obvious! You guys like each other!" Tucker was running out of patience. _One of these days, they'll finally get it and I am going to rub it in their faces_ so much _._ _I guess I already do that._ _Their denial of it just means it's even truer._

Danny shook his head. "No. No, that's not true. We are best friends and Sam wouldn't like me. That is just preposterous."

"You two are hopeless. You are still her friend, so go be her knight in shining armor and I'll go find myself a dame to dance with," sighed Tucker.

Danny retreated to a pensive state and murmured a "seeya" as Tucker left.

 _Is it that obvious? No, Sam wouldn't like me._ _I'm too awkward for her to find interest in me._ _We've been friends forever._ _Why would that change now?_ _I wish we liked each other._

Danny scolded himself. _What do you mean? That would ruin your relationship if you put yourself out there and she didn't feel anything._ He let out a frustrated breath.

 _I just wish I_ knew... Danny quickly corrected his error, just to be safe. _No, I want to know what she is thinking._


	2. Chapter 2 (Perspective from Sam)

I am hoping to get chapters up as soon as I can in order that the whole story will be up on site.

As always, I appreciate you readers and enjoy.

JB

(Sam's Perspective)

Sam had been sitting in her corner for almost the entire night. After arriving with Tucker and Danny she remembered why she had despised the idea of coming in the first place. It was bright, obnoxious, ungraceful, fake, fake, and fake. The only thing that kept her from retching or leaving was hope. _How did I end up here in the first place?_ she thought to herself.

 _Of course I remember why I am stuck here_...

After school, while the trio was doing homework together Danny asked her to go to the spring formal with her. He sort of just blurted it out.

"Samdoyouwanttogotothedancetogether?-ImeanasfriendsofcoursebecauseIwouldn'tthinkofyouthatwaybut." Danny rambled on as one of his hands found its way to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

"TuckandiweregoingandwethoughtyoushouldcomealongandsoIfiguredIcouldjusttakeyou."

He finally exhaled slowly and sat there with blushing cheeks and a pained smile on his face. "What do you say?"

She was shocked initially that he would ask her. She assumed the two boys would leave her to enjoy solitude as well as other assorted activities that ultra-recyclo-vegetarians did. In that moment her goth self was the only thing restraining her from looking too excited when Danny asked her on a date.

 _Was it a date though?_ _Or was it a prison of lights and teens?_

She wasn't sure but she was curious whether or not Danny thought it was, and if he would dance with her. At least it would give her a chance to wear her new dress she found. She was never really into dresses but this one was simplistic beauty. It was a slim and somewhat plain black dress, except it had a deep scoop in the back that revealed her pale skin and shoulder blades. In the front, the smooth looking material hugged her curves. The material dipped again between her breasts and was connected by a lace type of fabric.

The three had walked to the dance as if it was an ordinary school day. After arriving, they stared at the ensemble before them that included: a gym set up with many colored lights, large speakers in the middle that blasted music, and chairs and tables around the dancing area for people to rest and socialize. O _r brood,_ thought Sam. Danny and Tucker started towards the magnet of music and then stopped to look at Sam. Danny opened and closed his mouth a few times like a gaping fish before he finally looked down. The two recognized the distaste in Sam's face for such an event and joined the party.

She watched Danny stumble around to a few tunes trying to shake, shimmy, or slide his way to the beat. She couldn't help but crack a sly smile at the image of such a cute boy trying to fit in. _He has always been different,_ She observed. _He was never ordinary, even without his ghost powers._ _I guess that's what makes him kinda… appealing._ Sam scrunched her face up in thought. _Appealing? I guess I would say he is appealing._ _He's Danny._ _He isn't someone else and doesn't try to be someone else._ _He's an individual, and being a strong proponent of individualism, I enjoy that characteristic about him._

Sam chuckled to herself as she realized she was analyzing Danny much like his sister Jazz would. _He's almost two people, in fact._ _He has his ghost side, which at times, seemed like a completely different person: protective, bold, coordinated, and strong._ _Your typical 'hero complex.'_

Aforementioned boy seemed to run out of steam and walked over to the refreshments table. He looked fidgety as he reached for his collar to loosen his tie. Soon Tucker joined him and they began a discussion that immediately contained a lot of energy behind their words. She couldn't hear a thing since she was a good fifteen meters from them and surrounded by noise. When Dash waltzed up to the two, Sam feared the worst. However, it seemed to be the routine joke about popularity and nothing more. Except, when Dash finished he started walking in her direction. She cowered a little, hoping the darkness would hide her from the insulting teenage Goliath. He ambled in her direction while panning left and right to find her. It wasn't long before she was targeted and he made his way to her corner of solitude. Before he could speak Sam slouched and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Dash?" She stated defensively.

"Easy there Manson. I was just coming over to ask if you would like to share the next song with me." Dash gave his best winning smile. It made Sam cringe in distaste. She searched around Dash to find Danny pacing by the punch table. _Ugh, this is hopeless,_ she brooded. Dash coughed.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Before Sam could answer she was being hauled from her seat by her hand and led toward the dance floor. As the two passed Danny he turned, and his jaw dropped, then slammed shut in an instant, baring his teeth. Sam shrugged at him and mouthed, "HELP ME." Danny's face went through another transformation as he softened to a look of hopelessness.

Dash wasted no time placing his hands on Sam's hips and she shivered in disgust before placing her own hands lightly on his shoulders. _Maybe this will give Danny a reason, or at least some guts to ask me to dance,_ Sam hoped. Dash grinned maliciously as they swayed to a calming song by Tenru called "The Way She Moves." Sam tensed up as Dash slid his hands to her back and pulled forcefully so that she ended up pressed to his body. She gagged and looked furiously for Danny or Tucker. She spotted Danny to her left. He was stolid and incredulous. His face fell and he started to walk away. _Is he really giving up on me that fast?_ _Leaving me to this pig?_ On cue, the boar spoke into Sam's ear.

"You know Manson, you could do much better than those nerds. Your body ain't half bad and with a little bit of fixing up, you could make a nice addition to the team." Dash started to trace lines on Sam's back while slowly sliding them closer to her ass. Before Sam could stomp on his shin for being a perverted hog, Dash was thrown across the room, sliding into a group of chairs utterly stunned.


	3. Chapter 3 (Perspective from Danny)

Sorry, this chapter is pretty small but it is the end to specific focus on characters and in the next chapter things will start to meld together.

Keep in mind as well that this chapter backtracks because it is from Danny's focus so the same events will occur with different perspective.

As always, enjoy readers,

JB

(Danny's perspective)

Danny continued walking back and forth in front of the punch table while trying to build up the courage to ask Sam to dance.

 _I have to ask her before Dash does, but what if she doesn't want to dance with me? Then it would just be awkward._ _I could say that I am saving her from Dash and that he is trying to dance with her. But there is nothing wrong about a guy asking Sam to dance._ _Other than the fact that he is a jerk and it bugs me when he takes my girl._ Danny stopped pacing for a moment while he considered what he just said. _My girl? What does that even mean? I don't mean that in a relationship sort of way._ _Well, I kinda do because she's my girl like Tucker is my guy._

Danny shook his head to clear the immediate image of Tucker in a dress from his mind. _Ok, not the same thing._ _So why do I get so jealous?_ Danny returned to pacing while thinking about asking Sam to dance.

 _Would it seem possessive to tell her to dance with me instead of Dash?_ _Maybe, and that might come off as wanting to be in a relationship, and then that would ruin their friendship._ _Gah, why am I blathering on about this, I'm never this flustered around her._

The two sides of Danny battled each other when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up, dumbfounded. Sam was following Dash to the dance floor. Danny caught the words "help me" that Sam mouthed as she passed by. He stood rooted in his place, confused. _Did she go with him willingly?_ _Because if she didn't want to dance she could have said no._ _Or was she being forced?_

Danny's heart sunk into his stomach as he saw Dash take a hold of Sam's hips. He was even more appalled when Sam placed her hands on Dash's shoulders. Danny was defeated. He had done nothing and sat idly by while his best friend was taken by the school jerk. He shuffled out of the gym shoulders slumped.

Danny phased up to the roof of the school and hung his legs over the edge. He gazed down to see the lights dancing through the windows creating a world of shadows. _It's about the only world I belong to anymore,_ Danny pouted. Electric white haired was ruffled by a gloved hand as Danny tried to sort things out and control his emotions. He started mumbling to himself, creating a small therapy session out of self-pity and anger. Leaning back and looking into the sky, Danny found little flecks of light peeking out through thin clumps of clouds. _Things were pretty calm tonight considering no ghost has tried to terrorize the dance._ _It would be just my luck that my girl would get taken my Dash_ and _a ghost was to show up right now._ Danny tensed as he expected his hypothesis to come true looking around for any spectral intruders.

 _Did I just say "my girl" again?_ _Man, I got to stop doing that!_ _Why should I?_ _I mean she is my best friend, and she is mine to protect, I guess?_ _Ah, who am I kidding? I got it bad for her._ _I guess it shouldn't come as a surprise considering I have been her best friend since kindergarten._ _Sam isn't quite the same girl from kindergarten though._ _She is more sure of herself, mature, and well… pretty..._

 _No, she's beautiful, stunning, and if I'm honest, alluring._ _In her own sarcastic, gothic sort of way._ Danny exhaled and stood. _What if she doesn't feel the same?_ _I know there is a lot of back and forth between us, but would you call it flirting?_ _Tucker sure seems to think so._ _That's something to worry about later._ _Right now I'm going to try to make it up to her by offering to dance and doing anything I can to make her have an enjoyable night with her friends despite the atmosphere._ _Who knows, maybe I'll grow a backbone and tell her she looks gorgeous._


	4. Chapter 4 (Dancing with the stars)

A longer chapter for you the reader(s). I apologize for not updating sooner but progress was upheld by a plethora of things.

Specific perspective is not on any certain person this chapter because we are starting to blend the two.

Thank you for you patience, I appreciate you all, and as always enjoy,

JB

* * *

With his thoughts in order, Danny slowly floated back down towards the gym, carefully planning ways to help Sam have a good time. _Maybe the three of us can go watch a horror movie bonanza at her house instead of going to the "popular's" after-party._

Danny wore a smile as he unobtrusively slid through the gym ceiling invisibly. He was feeling better after sorting things through in his head. But his smile quickly morphed into a snarl and his stomach boiled in rage. The sight of Dash groping Sam filled his mind, evaporating his plans for the night and replacing them with images of revenge. Danny seethed silently.

 _Why?_ _I know why._ _Because I wasn't man enough._ _Because I couldn't step up and ask Sam to dance._ _Because I was afraid._ _Afraid of the possibilities._ _Afraid of messing up. A_ _fraid of falling in love._ Danny barreled down towards the dance floor, eyes electric with green vengeance.

 _Dash is in for a rude dance break because this halfa is not going let his date get taken._ Gritting his teeth, Danny thrust his shoulder into Dash's gut sending him sliding into a group of chairs. _That's my girl! Yes, my Sam, and if anyone is going to be dancing with her and touching her, it's going to be me_.

Danny skid to a halt on the dance floor. Blood rushed to his invisible face, and he began to search nervously to see if anyone had heard what he thought. Feeling hot and embarrassed at what he had just implied in his brain, he tried to shake the fantasizing of a hormonal teen.

Danny turned in a circle to see everyone gawking at Dash, and then at Sam. Some were wondering if they were dancing together. Others, that already knew they were, tried to comprehend what happened. Whispers of "Dash just got curb stomped" and "she must be possessed" flitted through the air as the music continued in the background. Sam initially looked as shocked as everyone else, followed by annoyed and frowning when she realized everyone had split their attention between her and the football player groaning in a cocoon of chairs.

Sam glared bullets at anyone who dared make a claim. She seemed satisfied as people went back to dancing, and Kwan and Gerrit went to pick up their leader. Sam turned on her heel and went out the gym doors to 'get some fresh air.' _And to give a certain halfa a piece of my mind, or heels._

Sam was in a turmoil of emotions as she strode out into the school's courtyard where various other students had retreated for quiet. Sam sat on a bench, waiting for the boy who made her unbelievably embarrassed in front of everyone (not that she cared about their opinion), annoyed at his stunt, and slightly giddy that he had been upset enough to send Dash sliding.

It wasn't long before the temperature dropped and Sam shivered as she sensed a ghostly hand behind her. She felt the halfa slide beside her on the bench. Sam patiently waited for Danny to start talking and shivered again as Danny exhaled slowly, sending a wave of cold air toward her neck.

"Hey Sam, it's me" Danny clarified.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was worried that it was some other spectral being that nervously sat by me and put his arm behind my shoulders." Sam stared ahead. Danny quickly removed his arm and placed his behind his neck.

 _What was I thinking? Why did I do that?_ _No, why did I move my arm?_ _I always put my arm around Sam just because she's my friend._ _I guess now it's just more personal?_ _Because I just realized I'm crushing on my best friend._

Danny pushed his thoughts away for the moment and reminded himself of his desire to help Sam enjoy herself.

"Do you want to head back to the dance?" Danny asked.

"Do I want to head back to the dance?" Sam repeated slowly before continuing with some strain in her voice. "Not really, Danny. If you recall, Dash was thrown across the room while I was dancing with him. I don't particularly enjoy dances Danny, and I especially don't like them if everyone is staring and muttering things about how I am possessed."

Danny cringed. Teens that were closer to Sam in the courtyard started as they notice her mouth moving and her mumblings. They gave her strange stares before heading inside to avoid 'becoming the next victim.' Sam took stock of her situation and slouched with a frown. "I guess this'll just add to my goth persona." Danny dared to tap Sam on the shoulder with his finger so she would turn.

"You mind if we take this conversation somewhere else? Like someplace less… judgmental?" Danny was starting to pick up on Sam's lugubrious mood and feared that he might have ruined things in his attempt to fix them. "Plus, then I can change back which will make it easier for you to see your punching bag." That comment garnered a smile from Sam which improved Danny's hopes significantly.

"Do you have someplace in mind Inviso-bill?" Sam turned to face where she assumed Danny's face was. She didn't receive any verbal response, only the tingling in her body that told her Danny had made her intangible and invisible. They floated up to the roof where Danny had been earlier on in the night.

After setting Sam down gently, he popped into view and remained hanging in the air. He floated before her in his black and white suit with a half-smile plastered on his face. Sam tried to maintain a neutral face while studying the boy in front of her.

 _He doesn't seem nearly as nervous as his Phantom self._ _Why is that? Is it because he feels like he has more power?_ Sam let her eyes roam for a moment, taking in Danny's physique.

 _He isn't large by any means, but ghost fighting along with the general transition into becoming a man makes Danny quite toned._

Danny's biceps bulged slightly as he crossed his arms and turned his head to try and understand the girl who was staring at him. Sam found herself fixed on a particular point on Danny's jumpsuit body that she didn't know was there previously. _When did he get a six pack? Or that slim line tracing a "V" down his hips?_

Sam shook her head. _He didn't bring me up here so I could get even more confused about how I feel about him._ _Pull it together Sam!_ _I know he didn't mean to embarrass me and that he kinda lost it when Dash went to touch me, but I could have handled it myself._ _I guess it is slightly my fault for dancing with Dash that long in order to make Danny jealous._ _Why couldn't we just act like our normal selves tonight?_ _Is it the fact that tonight is a "date" that makes things seem like we are a couple?_ _I want to work things out with Danny, but I'm not about to take all the blame._

Sam gazed up to see that the halfa had reverted to his human self and was now rocking on his feet nervously with his head cocked sideways in a cute, confused expression.

"So are you looking for the perfect place to punch me first?" Danny queried. Sam walked up to him and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You know, I could have handled it myself. I didn't have my boots to shove up Dash's rear, but I have some nasty heels." Sam slipped her shoes off and waved them in front of Danny to show the potential heels had as weapons.

"Ha-ha yeah, I guess you really could have taught him a lesson without my help." Danny laughed nervously while running a hand behind his neck. "I just didn't like seeing Dash feeling you up and all that. He's a jerk and you deserve better than him." Danny was now staring at the ground, trying to organize the thoughts in his head. "Why did you agree to dance with him anyway?"

"I wanted to have at least one dance tonight to see what it was like, and even though Dash is a low lying pig, he was bold enough to ask me. Though I'm sure I won't be dancing with him anymore after that fiasco." Danny exhaled loudly. _Okay, it's not that hard, just apologize and say you wanted to dance with her since you are friends and dates for the night._

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Sam. I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance, but I didn't really know because I wasn't sure if you liked this type of event at all, and then when Dash got you to dance, I just gave up I guess?" Danny looked up and saw Sam nodding her head to his explanation.

"So I came up here to hate on myself for not being man enough, and then when I got back to the dance I saw that Dash was trying to grope you, and that just sent me over the edge because… I mean… you're my friend and my date tonight, and you shouldn't have to dance with Dash Baxter when I should have asked you in the first place." Danny looked up from his shuffling feet to look at Sam's face. Sam's eyebrows were raised in surprise. She soon relaxed and smiled softly.

"No harm done. Unless you count the brain damage Dash might have after such a serious hit. That was impressive." The two both laughed before Danny's smiled dropped quickly.

 _Is she really just ok with it all now?_ _I guess that's one things Sam does well._ _She knows me too well so she knows when I'm sincere, and honestly, she also probably knows I was jealous._ _Now if only I had the guts to tell her that I like the way she looks._ _No, that I like her._ _I like Sam._ _I'm going to tell her, but first, I need to share a dance with this beautiful girl._ _I have put this off far too long._

"I really am sorry, Sam. I know you're a strong, independent girl and can handle things yourself, but you're my friend, and I look out for my friends, and I want them to have a good time. I'm sorry that I cause rumors about you as well."

"Ah I'm sure it'll blow over and everyone will forget." Sam waved her hand dismissively.

"And I want to make it up to you since tonight didn't go as it should have." Danny caught her hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?"


	5. Chapter 5 (Falling for you)

Here we are, another chapter. _Lose yourself, surrender to imagination. It's dangerously exciting._

Feedback is appreciated, you are appreciated, and as always enjoy readers,

JB

* * *

Danny led Sam to the edge of the roof where he nervously placed his hand on her waist. The two stood there for a moment staring each other in the eyes.

Blue eyes gazed into lavender ones. _I wonder if she knows how to waltz._

Lavender eyes fixed on blue ones. _Does he know how to dance?_

The two stayed fixed in their stance as they took notice of the music that floated from outside the gym doors. Without speaking, without worry, without flaw, the two stepped right and continued in the square-like pattern of a waltz.

Danny smirked and his smile soon grew into a happy grin that revealed small dimples poking into his cheeks. Sam couldn't help but return the smile in equal glee. The two started simple, and as the music continued to float up toward them, they began to spin, twirl, skip, and soar. Sam sighed contentedly and placed her forehead into Danny's lapel.

Danny's heart sped up and he could've sworn it was audible to the entire building. From where he was, he could smell Sam's hair, see her pale skin gleam in the night sky, and feel her hand and her smooth dress that ran over every curve on her body. _Alright Fenton, just tell her._ _Tell her she looks beautiful._ _Tell her you want her._ Danny spoke into Sam's hair softly.

"Hey Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you look gorgeous tonight, like, extremely pretty." Sam raised her head to look at Danny who was intently returning the eye contact.

"You look nice with your dress and hair. Plus you smell nice tonight." Danny caught himself and his eyes began roaming along with his mouth.

"I mean. You look nice every day too…"

"Danny." Sam tried to get him to stop running his mouth. _Like he always does when he thinks he messed up._

"And by smell nice I just meant to say…"

"Danny."

"...that tonight you're like especially beautiful because..."

"Daniel!"

"Wha-?" Danny's face froze as he was greeted by a kiss from Sam on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Danny barely croaked out. In shock, Danny slowly lifted his hands to feel where he had been kissed. _Oh my freaking gosh!_ _Did she just do what I think she did?_ _That put all of our fake-out-make-outs to shame even though it was just a kiss on the cheek._

"Danny!" Sam's scream interrupted Danny's thoughts and he snapped his head to where Sam used to be. Without realizing it, while Danny and Sam were dancing, he had started levitating into the night sky, and when he let go of her, she had started plummeting toward the roof of the school.

"Sam!" Danny shot downward. He swooped underneath her, catching her bridal style and slowed to a comfortable descent the last ten feet down to the roof. As soon as Danny set Sam down on her feet she kicked his shin and then followed with a uppercut to his chest.

"Daniel James Fenton! Why did you drop me?! I was going to tell you that was for making my night much better and for always saving me, but you didn't have to make a show of it by dropping me!" Danny blushed a brilliant shade of red and held a hand to his chest.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't know I was floating us both up. I guess I just got really excited and happy and started using my powers. I didn't do it on purpose, and I didn't realize until you started to fall. I would never try to hurt you or scare you like that." Sam looked at Danny's eyes and saw distraught pools of green.

 _I know he didn't mean to._ _I'm just surprised he didn't know we were dancing hundreds of feet in the air._ _He also looked really surprised by my kiss._ _I hope I didn't take things too far._ _I can always play it off if he didn't like it._

"It's okay, Danny, it just scared me. So don't do that again, please." Sam attempted to get her breathing and her heartrate under control after the terrifying experience. Suddenly, she was wrapped up in a passionate embrace. Danny stuck his head into her shoulder.

"I'll never hurt you or let anyone hurt you. You're my best friend and I love being around you, Sam." Danny breathed on Sam's neck, making her shiver.

"Awwww, ain't you two lovebirds cute?" A voice rang out of the night sky. The voice was accompanied by the roaring of a motorcycle engine. In a split second, Danny had changed and was hovering with palms alight with emerald energy.

"You just had to come and ruin the party, huh, Johnny?" Danny growled. _I knew it! My nights never go this well._ _I should have guessed this would happen at some point, but of course it has to happen now._

"Don't forget me, pipsqueak! I decided to tag along with my monkey-man-cinnamon-bun and his shadow." Kitty called out from behind Johnny before planting a kiss on his lips, and the two became absorbed in sloppy spectral snogging. Danny and Sam both stood blushing and disgusted by the strange ghostly couple.

"They're just… bleh!" Danny stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "They just decided to skip the whole dancing before thing huh?" He grinned and winked at Sam, picking up his usual sense of humor. At this, Sam blushed and tried to hide her smile behind a display of crossing her arms and squinting her eyes.

"Har-har. Don't just stand there watching the show, lover boy, go see what they want!" Danny flashed one more smile back at Sam before soaring towards Johnny 13 and Kitty. Tapping Johnny on the shoulder Danny successfully received a glare from a green face covered in purple lipstick.

"Excuse me, do you need something? I'm a little bit preoccupied at the moment." Johnny drawled.

"Yeah, I need you and your girl to beat it and leave this dance to be peaceful… I mean loud and noisy… but without any ghost attacks." Danny charged his hand full of energy and swung. "You know what I mean. Now get lost!" Johnny was launched from his bike, spinning in the air until he recovered.

"You're gonna regret that!" Johnny barked as he threw himself at Danny.


	6. Chapter 6 (mixed signals)

I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to put up another chapter. I was gone in California for a week and didn't really have access to my computer.

I have the entire story written but it just needs to be edited and reviewed so I will have the whole thing up soon. This won't be the last chapter.

Thank you so much for being patient with me and for the support, correction, and following.

As always, I appreciate you and enjoy readers,

JB

* * *

"You're gonna regret that!" Johnny barked as he threw himself at Danny.

The two spiraled into the air grappling at each other. Both exchanged blows as they held onto hair, appendages, or clothing. Danny grunted as Johnny landed a blow to his stomach. To stop the next incoming punch, Danny pushed hard with his legs against Johnny and threw up a barrier. The bad luck ghost swore as he shook his hand. "Damn little punk. Why'd you have to go and ruin my night?"

"Ruin your night? I'm sorry, but last time I checked you were the one crashing the party." More flashing balls of energy were thrown between the two.

"No I wasn't! Kitty wanted to dance so I brought her to the music." Johnny was breathing heavily under the barrage of blows Danny was delivering.

"You would have ruined the dance because you would have scared a lot of people and I am not going to let that happen!" Danny charged a handful of energy ready to take out all his built up misfortune and emotions on the ghost in front of him.

"No! I just wanted to give kitty a nice night on the town!" Johnny threw up his hands and closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the charged punch. However, the punch never came. The crackling of energy left Johnny 13's ears and he slowly opened his squinted eyes.

"Huh?" Danny spoke as he let his fist drop.

"I said I was just stopping by so Kitty could have a good time on our date. She loves music and I thought I could bring her here, on the rooftop." Johnny kept his hands raised as he started to float back towards his bike where a moody looking ghost girlfriend was waiting.

"You were the one that started the fight in the first place jerkbag." Kitty spat.

"Wait, so you two didn't come to scare the daylights out of everyone here? You just wanted a place to have your date?" Danny scratched his head. He never thought that ghosts did other things other than plot world domination or drool over their obsessions.

"Yup, basically." Johnny shrugged.

"You did punch Johnny without asking him why he was here. So you did kinda start the fight." Sam's voice came from the rooftop. Danny blushed and his hand, once again, found its spot on the back of his neck.

"Hehe ya, I guess you're right." Danny confessed. _Johnny 13 was just wanting to have a nice date with his girl before a jerk rudely interrupted and made him look foolish and angry._ _Wow, isn't this ironic._

Danny floated to the motorcycle where the ghostly couple sat glaring at him. Danny extended his hand. "Hey you guys, I'm sorry. That was a jerk move by me to ruin your date. I just get worried because most of the time all you're up to is trouble. You have to understand I am pretty protective and untrusting because of all the ghosts wanting to take over the city."

"Ya I get that kid, but you didn't have to make a show of it by trying to tear me to pieces before asking what I was up to." Johnny nursed a sore spot on his jaw where Danny had made contact.

"I'll try to do a better job of getting you guy's story in the future. Sorry again, and have a good night." Danny waved as the ghostly motorcycle roared to life. Turning in her seat, Kitty stuck her tongue out at Danny. Feeling exhausted from all the night's activities Danny descended to the roof and changed back to his human self. He walked over to Sam and sunk his head into her shoulder.

"Sorry. Again. I guess I'm a pretty poor date." Danny lifted his head to look at Sam. Instead of a sarcastic grin or displeased frown her expression was soft and concerned.

"It's ok Danny. Sometimes I think your ghost powers gave you a larger responsibility than a seventeen year old should have. I'm glad you decided to ask me to this formal and that we eventually did get to dance." Looking at Danny his shoulder seemed to slump a little less. She really did enjoy the second part of her 'date' with Danny. _I can never expect the norm when I'm around Danny._ _There is always something happening._ _I guess I have gotten used to that over all these years and I wouldn't want it any other way than unpredictable._

Danny felt grateful, tired, and awkward all at the same time as he stood in front of Sam. Danny searched for something to say. "So are you planning on heading to the party at Dash's?"

Sam raised an eyebrow before nodding her head vigorously. "Oh yea because I'm definitely going to go to a party with superficial teens that think I'm possessed because Dash was launched into some chairs earlier tonight." Danny smiled at Sam's typical sarcastic reply.

"So horror movies at my house with the three of us?" Danny asked excitedly. Sam yawned and stretched.

"I don't know. Tonight has been pretty eventful. If you don't mind, could you take me to my house? Seeing as I have no way off the roof?" Sam smiled out of the corner of her mouth and shrugged. Danny placed his arm around Sam's waist.

"One taxi ride to the Manson residence coming up." Danny smiled at Sam as he leapt off the roof. _I know she said that she enjoyed herself but I just wanted her to have a normal night with a normal date._ _Not a freak like me that messes everything up._ Danny's optimism kicked in as he realized he was holding a blissful looking Sam. _I guess a normal guy wouldn't get to fly his date home._ _There are some good things about being half ghost._ Danny swooped over the Amity Park and dove down towards the pond.

"Danny! What are you doing?" Sam screamed. Danny merrily laughed as he pulled up inches short of the water and stuck his finger in the mirror-like surface. As the two streaked above the water Sam looked behind her to see a trail of frozen water that followed Danny's finger. Content with his work, Danny pulled up and grinned. Sam gasped. "That's, that's my name"

"Haha, ya it is. I'm glad you can read Sam." Danny chuckled as he started to drift away from the pond and back towards Sam's house.

The rest of the way home Sam closed her eyes and reveled the feeling of wind tickling her face, back, and feet as well as the arm wrapped tightly around her waist. _Why did he write my name?_ _Is he implying something since he is too nervous to actually say it?_ _I'm not sure, but it was cute and tonight has been significantly better than I could have imagined._ As her feet met cold concrete Sam gasped and opened her eyes. Green pools flooded her vision and she kept staring as they blinked and faded to blue.

"Well, here you are. Thanks for coming to the dance with me tonight Sam. I'm sorry again about how it went but I'm glad you were ok with it and that you still decided to be my date." Danny shifted his weight from foot to foot and looked down at his toes. "I'll have to repay you with a night that is a little more peaceful sometime…though I doubt that'll happen considering my 'job'." Danny sighed.

"I'd like that." Sam replied as she blew a wisp of hair out of her face. _I'm pretty sure he just asked me on a date._ _I hope he goes through on that promise._ _He is so wishy washy sometimes and I wish he would just say if he liked me or not but I can't tell because sometimes it just seems like I'm another 'bro'._ Sam pushed her thoughts aside.

"It wasn't a bad night Danny. Don't be so hard on yourself." Sam pulled Danny into a hug which he returned. "Thanks for the flight home, goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Sam, and anytime." Danny replied as Sam entered her house.


	7. Chapter 7 (bad spirit, good spirits)

Here we go. The last chapter of this story. I have really enjoyed writing this story.

Let me know if you think I should continue this story (which would probably include problems at school and such with a developing relationship and the aftermath of a dance) or if I should write for a different show or on a different type of DP story.

Its been crazy to see how many people have followed this story or have commented. It's really encouraging.

As always, you readers are appreciated greatly. Enjoy,

JB

* * *

Sam walked up to her room as Danny flew home. While Sam fiddled with her hair and dress, Danny reverted to his human state and shuffled into his house to mumble a "goodnight" to his parents who sat in the kitchen. Sam hopped into a hot shower and let the warm water sooth her as she thought over the night. She enjoyed hot showers. They were good for thinking, and washing away all the stress and pent up emotion. Tonight, while she shampooed her dark locks, Sam let all the judgmental stares, frustration with Danny, disgust with Dash and awkwardness of Johnny and Kitty wash down the drain.

Danny neglected the shower and placed his head underneath the bathroom faucet. _I'm going to take her on a date._ _A better one._ _One without ghosts and jocks interrupting._ _How is it that I built up the courage to spell her name in ice but I can't even kiss her goodnight?_ _Once again, it's probably because I'm afraid to cross the "friend" line._

 _So he had the guts to spell my name in ice but didn't tell me if he liked the kiss on his cheek?_ _Maybe he didn't like it since he didn't return it at the end of our date._ Sam began to worry momentarily before relaxing again in the hot water. _No, he probably liked it considering the dopey smile he had on his face afterwards._ Sam smirked as she reached for a towel, wrapped herself in it, and tip toed to her room.

Danny shook his head, and rubbed a towel through his hair before making his way in the dark house to his room. After hanging up his suit, Danny slipped into his bed clad in blue and green boxers (gifted by Tucker and Sam of course). Under his sheets Danny stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take over. However, it would not come to him and he fidgeted in his bed. _I just don't feel right about it._ _I never told her how I feel._ _Sure, I told her that I'd take her on another date but that doesn't really mean anything if she doesn't know that I want her as a girlfriend._

Similarly, Sam's head swam with thoughts as she shed the wet towel and slid into a pair of purple shorts. _He said he'd take me out again sometime._ _That would be nice._ _It would make it easier to read him and see if he really is interested in me._

Sam shrugged her covers over her bare shoulders. _Eh, I'll hold him to it._ _It wouldn't be the first time we've been alone anyway._ Sam recalled as she thought of numerous times Tucker had "something important" come up. She shook her head at the memories. Each time Danny didn't seem to bat an eye at the blatant gesture saying "you two enjoy flirting with yourselves." _Is he really that oblvious?_

 _Am I just oblivious? We get called lovebirds but both deny it._ _I tease her and give her hugs but don't most friends do that?_ _So why do I feel different around her?_ Danny rolled over to face his clock. He had been lying in his pensive state for an hour now and he finally sat up and glared at his closet. _I'm not about to have another day of denying._ _I'll feel better if I just do it._ A flash of light illuminated Danny's room as he changed into Phantom and launched himself towards the Manson Mansion.

Pulling her blanket closer to her chin, Sam shivered at the cold that seemed to permeate her room. _I guess spring hasn't quite sprung yet._ She didn't mind the cold. It made her feel comfortable in her bed. She shifted to her side and curled her legs. Suddenly, an ice cold finger slid over her cheek. Sam clenched her eyes tighter and forced her gasp caught in her throat back down. _Danny?_ _It had to be._ _No other ghostly being would make its way into my room and have the audacity to touch me._ _How long has he been here?_ _I didn't pay attention when it first started getting cold._ _That would explain the cold._

Sam's body ignited with emotion. It ran hot from the fact that Danny had touched her so tenderly. It blazed because he hadn't announced his coming in on her trying to sleep; not to mention the fact she was trying to sleep half naked.

On other nights, Danny had stumbled into her room in order to get patched up after fighting during the night. Danny usually crashed into the room and shook her awake. However, this night, Sam doubted Danny needed medical attention so she steadied her breath, kept her eyes shut and waited.

Danny dared to remove a stray black hair from Sam's face and spoke quietly. "Sam? Sam? Are you asleep?" No reply. Just the steady in and out of her breathing. Danny heaved a sigh. He wasn't sure if it was from relief or from disappointment. Floating above her bed, Danny scanned the room and the bed that held his crush. He touched down lightly on the edge of her bed and spoke in an earnest whisper. "I don't know if you can hear me or not Sam but I want to tell you something. I had a great time tonight and not because the school put on a great event or because the food was good or anything but because you were my date. When you kissed me I felt like I had all the power in the world and it made me feel, you know, all warm and fuzzy." Danny rubbed his arm as he feared using non-manly terms.

"I think you looked drop dead gorgeous in that dress tonight. Quite appropriate for the type of guy you went with huh?" Danny looked down at Sam's placid face and chuckled at his own joke and the apparent cleverness of it. He imagined if she was awake she would have cocked her head slightly and given him a sarcastic reply. Entering reality, Danny attempted to pull himself together. _She's sleeping for pete's sake! Just tell her._ _You can't be here all night because then she'll wake up to a blathering fool and then what do you got?_ _Big trouble._ _Because I just snuck into her room while she is sleeping in who knows what kind of attire._

Danny pulled back and squinted in thought. _What did Sam sleep in?_ _I'm not sure._ Whenever he came to get patched up he never really was paying attention. Now his eyes searched the covers and his brain wandered as he attempted to piece together a mental image.

 _Damn hormones_. Danny cursed internally as he pulled his eyes away from Sam's figure and to her face again. Danny drew a shaky breath in and exhaled. _I never got the chance to return the favor._ _She looks so serene._ _I guess this way I can't get rejected._ He leaned in and gave a soft kiss to Sam's cheek. "I know you probably won't remember this or even know it happened but I like you Sam. We've been friends for so long but I think that it's been more than that the past year with all the blushy moments and constant teasing. I don't want to deny it anymore and I don't know how you feel but Sam Manson, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Danny slid off Sam's bed and pulled her covers up to her chin again before planting another kiss on her forehead. "One of these days I'm going to get the guts to tell you that I adore you Sam." Sam shifted and rolled over as Danny quietly made his way out of the room and back home feeling immensely better after speaking his thoughts.

Sam lifted a hand to feel her cheek that still tingled from the cold of ghostly lips. The smile that was plastered to Sam's face was enough to put Casper High's cheerleaders to shame. _He really did like it._ _I can say the same Daniel Fenton._ _I want you as my boyfriend._ _And one of these days I'm going to tell you that I heard every word._


	8. Chapter 75 (notice)

Hello all,

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I have decided to make another story following this one called "Three's a crowd". It will be fairly different in plot line but will originate from "It takes two" If you would prefer a quicker more wrapped up ending or more "fluffy, cute, etc." ending let me know and I can make a quick alternate to slide in as a possibility. Otherwise, I'd encourage you, the readers, to give my sequel a try and see what you think.

Greatest thanks,

JB


End file.
